Siete defectos
by Leonor Charon Friki
Summary: Algunos de ellos pecan, consiente o inconscientemente. Puede que no sean completamente humanos, pero tienen los pecados de ellos. Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sailor Scouts: Kinmoku and Solar System".
1. Soberbia

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sailor Moon, pertenece a la mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sailor Scouts: Kinmoku and Solar System"._

**Pecado: **Soberbia.

**Personaje:** Ann "Natsumi Ginga" (Ann "Melissa Alpha"/Anne Granger/Annie).

* * *

><p><strong>Siete defectos<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Soberbia**

No entendía por qué todos querían a esa tal Serena. Quien la conociera a ella, sabía que era mejor que esa estúpida humana. Era más inteligente, más bonita, era la mejor. Todos le estorbaban, incluso Alan, quien había intentado superarla muchas veces. Ella era la adivina, sin ella el chico estaría perdido, sin energía, muerto o apunto de extinguirse, teniendo que pedir una limosna peor que los humanos de aquel planeta.

Estaba en el patio de la escuela humana, en la que nadie tenía nada que enseñarle. Tenía esa estúpida necesidad de camuflarse para conseguir objetivos, pero algún día no tendría que esconderse, le mostraría al mundo como era la verdadera Ann.

—Hola, Melissa —la saludo la rubia de coletas.

Su irritación subió hasta límites insospechados al escucharla. Ella podía probarles a todos que era la mejor. Podía mostrarselo a Alan. Y sobre todo, podía mostrarselo a Darien. Aunque antes debía deshacerse de esa molestia.

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

Un poco en la fecha, pero de todas formas vale. Estoy con poco tiempo, pero tengo ganas de terminar el fic, ya que son pocos capítulos, con muy poquitas palabras. Nos leemos.

Besos

Leonor


	2. Avaricia

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sailor Moon, pertenece a la mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sailor Scouts: Kinmoku and Solar System"._

**Pecado: **Avaricia.

**Personaje:** Ail "Seijuurou Ginga" (Alan "Steven Alpha"/Alan Granger/Alex).

* * *

><p><strong>Siete defectos<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Avaricia**

Veía las intenciones de Ann. Cada vez que Serena se aparecía en su campo de visión, parecía fuera de sí, casi lanzándose contra ella. Pero además estaba el asunto de la energía; Ann pensaba en sí misma como la mejor, nadie la superaba, supuestamente. Él hacía mucho tiempo que lo había hecho.

La energía era indispensable para vivir y aunque Ann creyera que estaban en igualdad de condiciones, no era así. Tenía una reserva, una que hasta ese momento era gigante. Y ahora que la tenía, nada le impedía deshacerse de ella. Tendría toda la energía para sí mismo, no había por qué compartirla con nadie más que con él.

En cuanto Ann ya no existiera, él podría quedarse con Serena, dejarla fuera del peligro que aquella adivina resultaba ser. Un pequeño precio a pagar sería quedarse en la Tierra para alimentarla correctamente, pero no era nada en comparación con el premio. Todo sería suyo.


	3. Envidia

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sailor Moon, pertenece a la mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sailor Scouts: Kinmoku and Solar System"._

**Pecado: **Envidia.

**Personaje:** Karaberas Ayakashi (Kalaberite/Avery).

* * *

><p><strong>Siete defectos<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Envidia**

Sus hermanas lo tenían todo ahora. Eran humanas y tenían una vida pacífica, con amigos y facilidades que ni ella ni Petz tenían. Rubeus era un hombre tiránico y estúpido, que lo único que deseaba era el poder, sin siquiera pensar en el bien de los demás.

Envidiaba que sus hermanas pudieran salir a la calle entre humanos, sólo por salir. Ellas tenían que cazar, no podían ir por las calles solo porque sí o pensando en si mismas. Todo por el Cristal de Plata, debían tenerlo, aún si en el proceso terminaban muertas.

Como si Petz escuchara sus pensamientos, se colocó a su lado.

—Son unas traidoras y tu lo sabes. No debes lamentarte, tú no eres tan estúpida como ellas.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Petz también deseaba ser humana, con una vida normal. Pero ella sabía, algún día serían las privilegiadas, serían ellas quienes no tuvieran que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

No estoy segura de sí se refleja bien lo que es la envidia y no estoy muy conforme con los resultados, pero es difícil trabajar con villanos que después cambian de bando, nunca sabes con lo que van a salir.

Besos

Leonor


	4. Ira

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sailor Moon, pertenece a la mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sailor Scouts: Kinmoku and Solar System"._

**Pecado:** Ira.

**Personaje:** Cooan Ayakashi (Karmesite/Catsy/Kermesite).

* * *

><p><strong>Siete defectos<strong>

**Capítulo 4: Ira**

Ira. Eso sentía en ese momento. Ira contra aquel que se aprovechó de aquello que ella guardaba profundamente en su corazón. Aquel tipo la había traicionado, pero no antes de aprovecharse de ella y de su amor por él.

Karmesite estaba casi enferma de amor por él; podía darle el mundo si se lo pidiera. Se dio a sí misma, se regaló frente a él. Lo único que consiguió fue traición y dolor, por eso ahora se vengaría.

Era solo una humana, libre y sin cargas, todo gracias a Sailor Moon, pero necesitaba cerrar esa parte de su vida, eliminarla completamente. Quería poder dormir durante la noche y no recordar como Rubeus tocaba su cuerpo y lo ensuciaba. Ella quería que sufriera y que le doliera, quería que sangrara, tal como lo hizo ella la primera vez que la tocó. Quería que Rubeus ya no tuviera poder sobre ella, que no tuviera fuerzas para manipularla.


	5. Gula

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sailor Moon, pertenece a la mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sailor Scouts: Kinmoku and Solar System"._

**Pecado: **Gula.

**Personaje:** Eudial (Eugial/Eugeal/Eugenia).

* * *

><p><strong>Siete defectos<strong>

**Capítulo 5: Gula**

La comida tenía un significado especial para ella. No había nada más en el mundo que pudiera complacerla. Había tomado muchas elecciones en su vida, todas dependiendo específicamente de que aquel placer no se le fuera quitado o siquiera medido.

A través de toda su vida se había encontrado con muchas personas que intentaban ver algo más que comida en el plato, aquellos simples humanos que no apreciaban realmente ese valioso tesoro. Solo veían cual era su sabor, con eso se conformaban, era lo único que podían tener. Ella era diferente, veía todo lo que tenía dentro, y no se conformaba con saborearlo una sola vez. Tenía que repetir.

Cuando le preguntaron por qué era así, sólo pudo responder la verdad.

—Es el placer, el placer de un sabor, de una comida, de la emoción de probar algo.

Nadie podía comprenderla. Ella tenía eso que todos llamaban pecado, pero para ella era una gran bendición.


	6. Pereza

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sailor Moon, pertenece a la mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sailor Scouts: Kinmoku and Solar System"._

**Pecado: **Pereza.

**Personaje:** Beruche Ayakashi (Berjerite/Birdie/Bertierite).

* * *

><p><strong>Siete defectos<strong>

**Capítulo 6: Pereza**

Ya no era cansancio lo que sentía. Era una sensación absorbente, que la exprimía, que no le permitía hacer nada. Tampoco tenía deseos de hacer "algo por su vida" como decían Karmesite, Kalaberite y Petzite. Estaba completamente cómoda en como era ahora y le encantaría que el resto de sus días fueran así.

Muchas de las cosas que sus hermanas hacían le aburrían, parecía ser que ni las cremas ni los cosméticos eran tan interesantes como para mantener su atención durante tanto tiempo. No necesitaba conversar con nadie, nunca habría alguien que estuviera a su nivel, así que tampoco buscaba eso.

Quizá estaba cansada, pero cansada de vivir. No tenía nada interesante que hacer y lo que a veces llamaba su atención, rápidamente se convertía en algo difícil y que no iba a completar. A veces pensaba salir de aquel hoyo negro, pero prefería quedarse así. Era su forma de vida y nadie podía quitársela.


	7. Lujuria

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sailor Moon, pertenece a la mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "Sailor Scouts: Kinmoku and Solar System"._

**Pecado: **Lujuria.

**Personaje:** Seiya Kou.

* * *

><p><strong>Siete defectos<strong>

**Capítulo 7: Lujuria**

Se movía sobre una mujer. Esta gemía sin control y parecía ser que le encantaba lo que él le hacía. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero nada más podía controlarlo, si no tenía eso, no podría tener nada.

Su esposa lo esperaba en casa, con todo en la mesa y los niños en la cama. Ella no olería el perfume de la mujer que tenía en ese momento, ni tampoco el de las que vendrían después.

No podía parar, era una obsesión para él. Entrar en esos pliegues húmedos, sentir ese placer único y llegar al orgasmo... sensaciones que no encontrabas en ningún otro lugar. Después de un tiempo dejó de importarle con quién; le era fácil encontrar una mujer y hacerla caer. Ni siquiera le importaba que su esposa lo descubriera.

Dando una última estocada contra el cuerpo femenino, se corrió. Esperaba no encontrarse de nuevo con sus amantes.

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

Bueno, ya llegamos al último de estos. Espero que haya gustado y que no me lancen muchos tomates. Completado en menos de 24 horas, es mi record.


End file.
